L'effet 65
by Eden-Maru
Summary: Parce qu'il se passe des choses étranges quand l'akatsuki déménage.
1. Chapter 1

C'est en ce mois de mai que l'Akatsuki décida de déménager. Enfin, Pein avait décidé qu'il était temps de partir pour un autre repère, plus grand, moins vétuste, plus discret et mieux caché. Sa décision avait été si soudaine ! Cependant, elle n'était pas pour déplaire à certains des membres, qui en avaient plus qu'assez de vivre dans une espèce de grotte sombre et inconfortable. Et ce fut par ce joli mois de mai, que l'Akatsuki partit vers sa nouvelle demeure.

« Voilà ! On y est !».annonça Pein en arrivant devant une grande bâtisse. Le bâtiment en question était une vaste maison qui avait traversé les temps en étant à chaque fois plus modifiée et plus agrandie, sa structure de base était intacte, mais de nombreuses pièces s'y était ajoutées, d'où, sa taille presque démesurée. Les membres de l'akatsuki fixèrent alors leur chef, incrédule : comment pouvait-on se cacher dans un endroit aussi visible ? Devant ces regards suspicieux, le chef balança une ou deux explications : Il avait fait le nécessaire pour faire croire aux habitants du village voisin que le lieu était hanté. Du coup, personne n'oserai s'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre de la maison, .Ils finirent par entrer, Pein ouvrant la marche.

L'intérieur était encore plus surprenant que l'extérieur. Il y avait de longs couloirs, si longs, qu'on n'en voyait pas la fin ; d'innombrables portes, donnant sur d'immenses pièces baignées de lumière. Après une semaine, toute la maisonnée avait été aménagée. Ils pouvaient y vivre comme dans n'importe quelle maison. Un soir, au coin du feu, kakuzu leur apprit une étrange nouvelle : il avait trouvé des documents, parlant de la maison, mais la pluparts d'entre eux étaient illisibles à cause d'une inondation survenue quelques années auparavant. Seul le dernier en date, une sorte de plan annoté, avait plus ou moins échappé à la catastrophe ; et selon lui, la maison aurait 66 piéces,une immense cave et un grenier.

« Tu es sûre que se n'est pas un faux document ? » avait marmonné Sasori.

« 66 salles . Ca ne m'étonne pas vu la taille de cette ! » Avait dit Deidara.

« Intéressant » avait grogné Pein « Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la cave, ce plan va nous être utile » ; et sans plus tarder, le chef de l'akatsuki partit à sa recherche.

Les Jours passèrent, l'entrée de la cave avait été facilement trouvée grâce au plan qui se révélait être juste. Tout le monde était plongé dans un joyeux et habituel train-train-quotidien.

Mais un jour de Juin Deidara n'ayant aucune mission et s'ennuyant à mourir, se rappela de l'anecdote de Kakuzu et décida de vérifier si c'était vrai que la maison comptait 66 pièces. Il se leva de son lit et parcouru les dédalles de couloirs, comptants les portes. A la fin, il n'en avait compté que 65. « Il y a une erreur » se dit l'artiste. Et il recommença, grimpant les marches à toute vitesse, courant de portes en portes. Et encore une fois, il n'en compta que 65. Il décida de recompter tout en les marquant d'une croix ; peut être en avait il oublié une ?peut être s'était il égaré ? (même si c'était fort peu plausible)Ou peut être étais ce une pièce dissimulée derrière un mur ou une bibliothèque ? Il se décida et repris ses comptes, tel un Kakuzu enragé, entra dans chaque salles, tapotant les lurs pour voir si ils étaient creux, essayant de détecter le moindre mécanisme pouvant dissimuler une chambre secrète. Mais il en compta que 65. Il alla voir Sasori qui lui dit d'arrêter, que le plan comportait certainement une erreur. Et c'est sur ces conseils que Deidara alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, le blond se leva, de bonne humeur. Il s'habilla, sortit de sa chambre pour le petit déjeuné. Il trottinait jusqu'à sa destination lorsqu'il stoppa sa course : il donnait un petit coup à chaque portes, comme il avait fait la veille en les comptants. Il se secoua la tête, essayant de se résonner ; Sasori lui avait dit que c'était une erreur, pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Et il reprit son chemin en modelant un oiseau qu'il fit exploser quelques mètres plus loin.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Deidara se promenait dans les couloirs, laissant son esprit vagabonder. C'est alors qu'il s'immobilisa. 65. Il venait de compter 65 portes sans y prendre garde. Un petit frisson parcouru alors son échine. Il décida alors de faire plus attention. La journée suivante se passa sans qu'il ait compté une seule porte ; il en fut très fier. Mais, trois jours après « l'incident », Le blond entendit le nombre 65 résonner dans sa tête. Il regarda sa main, elle venait de frapper la porte face à laquelle il se trouvait. Il commença à s'inquiéter et alla se confier à Sasori qui lui demanda encore de ne plus compter les portes, que ce nombre était surement dû à une erreur, qu'il n'y avait que 65 pièces dans cette maison puisqu'il les avait lui-même compté. Mais le blond ne parvint pas à se calmer. Pire, son état s'aggrava de jours en jours, désormais, à chaque déplacement, il donnait un petit coup dans les portes à côté desquelles il passait, prenant toujours le même chemin. Le nombre 65 l'obsédait ; tant et si bien qu'il cessa de fabriquer ses petites créations argileuses.

Sasori finit par s'inquiéter pour son coéquipier et décida de partir le plus vite possible. Faire prendre l'air au blond serait le meilleur remède qu'il puisse trouver. Il trouva le prétexte d'une mission pour s'en aller avec l'artiste par une belle journée de Juillet.

Partir en « mission » fut comme une renaissance pour le blond : il était moins stressé, il recommençait à modeler son argile,… et surtout, son obsession pour le nombre 65 avait disparut.

Ils revinrent au repère en septembre. Tout se passa bien, Deidara ne parlait plus de ses pièce, continuait à faire exploser ses statues d'argiles,… Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre…

Sauf que le blond n'avait pas perdu une seule fois ses pensées envers les 65 salles. C'est comme si il était attiré par ce mystère, comme si quelque chose d'inconnu flottait autour de ce chiffre. A aucun moment il n'avait cessé d'y penser, pas un seul.

Il continua ses recherches, regarda les plans de la maison, observa minutieusement toutes les pièces (au grand damne des autres membres),… De ses recherches, il déduisit que la pièce manquante était un chambre car le premier étage en comportait 15 d'un côté et 19 de l'autre. Il essaya même de faire sauter les murs avec une bombe, mais les autres membres l'arrêtèrent. Sasori lui demanda de se tenir tranquille s'il ne voulait pas se faire trucider par les autres membres de l'akatsuki.

Les mois passèrent, les lubies de Deidara aussi ; elles s'étaient évanouies comme par magie.

Mais, une après midi de Novembre, Alors que tout le monde était partit, Deidara passa dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers menant au premier étage. C'est alors qu'un détail attira son regard : Il y avait une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il prit la poignée, la tourna et entra. Il fit face à une pièce vide, sans aucune fenêtre, sans meuble, sans rien. Il fût déçut de se qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Il se tourna pour repartir vers le couloir mais vit qu'il n'y avait aucune sortie. La porte avait disparut. Et l'artiste sut alors qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, la chambre66.


	2. chapter 2

_Coucou. Au début, j'avais voulu faire de cette fic un one shot, mais après mure réflexion, je me suis dit qu'une suite ne serait pas si mal. J'ai donc décidé de faire une suite de mini histoire plus ou moins macabre (ça sera selon mes envies et mon humeur ^^) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira _

Pein avait décidé de déménager, jugeant que la maison aux 66 portes avait été néfaste pour l'akatsuki ; en effet, cela faisait plus d'un mois que Deidara avait disparut et Pein était certain qu'étant devenu presque fou, le blond s'était donné la mort dans il ne sait quel endroit sordide. Il décida de s'en aller sans plus tarder car Sasori commençait à faire les 100 pas, se faisant du souci pour son camarade.

Ils partirent donc à la fin du mois de Novembre, laissant la maison derrière eux, avec la moitié des affaires de l'artiste. Seul un sac d'argile échappa à ce triste sort car il fut emmené par Sasori qui ne pouvait se résigner à laisser le peu de choses qui lui restait du blond.

Ils arrivèrent dans une maison toute simple, nichée au creux d'une vallée. Une maison sans prétention, confortable et discrète. Pein se dit qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'endroit rêvé. Il cacha les plans de la maison au cas où un quelqu'un aurait encore une lubie à propos d'une porte inexistante.

Tout le monde s'installa sans qu'il n'y ait d'imprévus, les missions reprirent, l'extraction de démons aussi,…

Le train train quotidien avait repris son cour jusqu'au jour où Kakuzu, voulant compter son argent, s'aperçut que sa main ne répondait pas. Il essaya de remuer les doigts mais n'y parvint pas. Il paniqua secoua son bras, voulant la « réveiller ». Après quelques minutes, Kakuzu réussit à nouveau à bouger sa main comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le radin se remit alors à ses activités : compter son argent.

Mais trois jours plus tard, le problème survint à nouveau, mais cette fois ci, se fut toute sa jambe gauche qui fut paralysée et, cette fois ci, il mit plusieurs heures à s'en remettre.

Le lendemain, se fut son pied droit qui refusait de bouger. Il secoua énergiquement la jambe, mais le membre n'en bougea pas pour autant. Après une heure, tout rentra dans l'ordre. « Bizarre » se dit le comptable de l'akatsuki.

Plus tard dans la journée, il fut à nouveau paralysé. Il passa une mauvaise nuit à cause de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait : qu'avait-il donc eu ou fait qui pouvait l'empêcher de mouvoir son corp comme il le désirait ? De plus, avec la mort de Deidara encore ressente, le radin s'enfonça encore plus dans l'inquiétude qui le rongeait : et si s'était Deidara qui, depuis la mort, le maudissait ?C'est vrai que plusieurs fois, il avait enquiquiné le blond au sujet de l'argent qu'il dépensait pour son argile. De plus, il avait revendu des biens appartenant à l'artiste sans que personne n'en sache rien. Tout était clair maintenant : quelqu'un le punissait de ses méfaits ! Il décida de se confier au seul homme croyant qu'il connaissait : Hidan. Le jashiniste répondit qu'il était impossible d'avoir une malédiction venant de l'au-delà, que Deidara aurait été incapable de se venger, et surtout pas de la sorte : il aurait préféré le faire exploser. Le radin retourna dans son lit, rassuré. Peut être que ses paralysies étaient dues au stresse. Il s'endormit serein.

Les jours passèrent et kakuzu ne souffrit plus d'aucune paralysie. Le prêtre avait raison finalement : tout était dans sa tête.

Il décida de repartir en mission pour quelques temps car ce chalet l'énervait tout de même, avec ses petites fenêtres aux rideaux brodés. Cet univers parfait le rendait malade ; il avait l'impression d'être emprisonné. Il avait besoin de partir loin de l'endroit où il se tenait. Il partit donc un jour de décembre accompagné d' Hidan.

Après une semaine, ils rentrèrent de mission. Kakuzu était heureux d'avoir gagné de l'argent et d'avoir quitté ce chalet trop parfait quelques temps. Mais, le lendemain de son arrivée, il ne sut bouger de son lit. Et pour cause : il était paralysé de son bras gauche et de sa jambe droite. Ca ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il en fut d'autant plus choqué qu'il ne sut bouger de la toute la matinée. Au soir, il ne sut s'endormir, encore préoccupé par la mal mystérieux rendait ses membres inertes. Le lendemain, il s'écroula dans les escaliers : ses jambes s'étaient immobilisées en même temps et il avait dégringolé les marches. Pein et Zetsu le mirent au lit, lui interdisant de bouger. Il décida donc de compter son argent, jusqu'à se qu'il fut interrompu par un certain jashiniste qui était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Les paralysies ayant reprises, Hidan s'en était inquiété. Le vieux lui avait répondu que c'était certainement lié à l'âge, qu'il irait mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il avait rassuré Hidan, Mais pourquoi donc avait il une boule dans la gorge ?

Le lendemain, des bruits de pas le tirèrent de son sommeil. Des bruits de pas précipités, quelques paroles avaient aussi été échangées, mais il n'avait pas réussi à les entendre. Il avait froid, incroyablement froid. Il voulu se lever mais n'y parvint pas. Son corp ne voulait plus réagir. Il voulu appeler à l'aide, mais sa bouche refusait elle aussi de bouger. Sa paralysie était telle qu'il n'arrivait même plus à fermer les yeux, ni à les bouger. Il se résigna donc à attendre. Les heures passèrent quand Kisame entra dans la chambre. Il prit Kakuzu sur son épaule et l'emmena au rez-de-chaussée où il fut posé sur un divan. Kakuzu sentit alors une odeur qui lui rappelait son enfance. Une odeur de bois, l'odeur du bois fraichement coupé. Kakuzu sentit comme une joie emplir son cœur, il avait toujours était sensible à se qui lui rappelait son enfance. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée lorsqu'un cercueil entra dans la pièce. Qui donc pouvait bien être mort ? C'est alors que kisame se pencha sur lui et le plaça dans le cercueil. Il voulut crier, mais il n'y arriva pas ; pas plus que se débattre. On ferma le couvercle. Il sentit qu'on le transporté, il entendit les bruits de la forêt, le chant des oiseaux ; il sentit qu'on le posé dans un trou profond. Il entendit alors le bruit significatif de la terre qui tombe un cercueil. Non ! Comment avaient ils pu croire qu'il était mort ? Il essaya à nouveau de hurler, mais n'y parvint pas.

Il sut que tout était fini quand il n'entendit plus les bruits de l'extérieur.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait une semaine que Kakuzu avait été enterré. Zetsu était inquiet et assez mélancolique. Non pas que la mort de son camarade l'attristé, loin de la, mais il avait peur que leur chef ne décide de déménager à nouveau. En effet, Zetsu se plaisait dans cette petite vallée car, dans cet endroit reculé poussait de nombreuses plantes qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'observer auparavant.

La nouvelle tomba un soir où, n'en pouvant plus, il posa la question qui le taraudait depuis déjà une semaine. Le chef leva un sourcil et lui répondit que s'ils devaient déménager chaque fois qu'ils perdaient un membre, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Ou plutôt, ils devraient se résoudre à se loger dans celle-ci à défaut d'avoir un autre logement.

Cette réponse fut un vrai soulagement pour l'homme plante qui laissa éclater sa joie. Il se calma rapidement en croisant le regard plein de reproches de Sasori et Hidan. Zetsu savait que ces deux la auraient préférés partir, mais il n'en dit rien au chef.

La nuit, Zestu repassa sa soirée en boucle dans sa tête. Il était heureux de rester là. Et si Hidan et Sasori n'étaient pas contents, c'était leur problème. Il n'allait pas quitter cet endroit pour leurs beaux yeux.

Le lendemain, l'homme plante se leva de bonne heure et partit un peu plus haut dans la montagne à la recherche de nouvelles plantes. Il se fit un casse croute (à base de cadavre ?) et s'en alla en silence.

Lorsqu'il rentra au soir, il croisa Sasori dans le couloir. Il avait l'air sombre et avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il avait visiblement passé une sale journée, mieux valait ne pas lui parler. Mais, lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, l'atmosphère était tendue. Il décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé à son arrivée en parlant de se qu'il avait vu dans la montagne. Hidan quitta la pièce passablement énervé. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour éveiller la colère des autres ? Il alla demander à Kisame qui lui répondit que, après la mort de Kakuzu, tous voulaient partir de cette maison. Leur souhait aurait pu être exhaussé si il n avait pas protesté pour rester.

A partir de ce jour, l'homme bicolore partit chaque jour dans la montagne. Il se partait tôt et revenait très tard.

Un jour, alors qu'il redescendait parmi les siens, il vit que le ciel, d'habitude d'un bleu pur, prenait une couleur orangée à sa base. Plus il s'avançait sur le chemin sinueux qui le mènerait au repère, plus le ciel se dévoilait, avec des couleurs rougeoyante. Après avoir passé la dernière rangée de sapin qui lui caché la vue du repère, il remarqua que les trainées rouges qui striaient le ciel étaient dû à un incendie. Et pas n'importe quel incendie : le petit chalet où ils habitaient brûlait. Il s'approcha du lieu en courant.

Il fût un peu soulagé lorsqu'il aperçu les autres membres de l'akatsuki : tous étaient sauf…Du moins, c'est se qu'il crut, mais Pein lui annonça d'une voix morne que Sasori était resté dans la maison. Etant en bois, il n'avait pu y échapper.

Le lendemain, on retrouva se qui restait du corps de Sasori ; Il ressemblait d'avantage à une buche brulée qu'à l'humain qu'il était autrefois. D'après Pein, c'était Sasori lui-même qui avait déclenché l'incendie avec le sac d'argile de Deidara. En effet, tous avaient entendus une explosion avant que tout ne s'enflamme.

Mais Zetsu était perturbé par les causes de cet incendie : comment Sasori avait il bien pût déclencher cette explosion ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Désolé, c'est très court, je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre :D

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

La mort de Sasori avait choqué toute l'akatsuki : comment avait-il pu mourir, lui, le pantin immortel ! Tout le monde trouvait cette histoire très obscure. Pein décida de re-déménager.

Il choisit de s'installer au bord de la mer. Un lieu paisible situé dans une crique isolé. La mer s'étendait devant eux, bleu et scintillante. Parfaite. Personne ne pouvait apercevoir la maison dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés et le village le plus proche était principalement composé de pêcheurs se souciant guère du monde qui les entouraient et ne s'intéressant pas le moins du monde aux activités de l'akatsuki. Pein était aux anges, c'était la planque parfaite !

L'akatsuki s'adapta très vite à leur nouvel environnement. Seul Zetsu râlait un peu car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de végétaux mis à part dans les dunes. Et encore, ça n'était que de vulgaires herbes sèches. Il passa alors ses jours à « bouder » restant à l'intérieur du repère ou trainant le long du rivage.

Kisame quant à lui, était dans son élément. Il allait chaque jour se baigner dans la mer et en ressortait heureux et plein d'énergie.

Un jour, en observant la faune aquatique, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : une sorte d'algue qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses eaux là. Il n'y en avait qu'une dizaine, elles étaient de très petites taille, rien de trop alarmant, elles ne perturberaient pas la flore et la faune locale.

Le lendemain, quand il replongea, il vit que les algues étaient présentes en plus grand nombre. Mais elles ne semblaient pas perturber le milieu dans lequel elles étaient venues s'installer. Après ses observations journalières, Kisame se décida à rentrer.

Le lendemain, L'homme poisson décida de partir en ville. Il se posait des questions sur la provenance de ces algues. Peut être étaient-elles là avant et qu'elles « migraient » à un certain moment de l'année ? Peut être disparaissaient –elles et réapparaissaient-elles en suivant un cycle précis ?

Il alla donc au village de pêcheur, se faisant passer pour un touriste. Il posa des questions aux vieux du village. Tous eurent une expression de surprise et de suspicion en voyant les échantillons que leur tendait kisame : ils n'avaient jamais vu ce genre d'algues auparavant. Une vieille prédit même qu'elles étaient forcément un mauvais présage. Kisame lui rit au nez en la traitant de vieille sorcière. Énervé par ces habitants qu'il qualifiait d'« attardés mentaux », il décida de plonger. Il constata avec surprise que les algues n'étaient pas présentes dans cette partie de mer. Bizarre. Il décida de retourner au repère en nageant.

Une chose étonna Kisame au plus haut point : Les mystérieuses algues ne situaient dans un rayon de un kilomètre autour de l'akatsuki. Chose étrange, que se passait-il ? Il en parlerait aux autres le lendemain.

Le lendemain, il parla de ses troubles à ses compagnons. Pein répliqua d'un ton sec que si les algues s'agglutinaient de la sorte autour du repère, s'était parce qu'ils se situaient dans un crique. Personne n'osa rétorquer. Kisame alla cependant en parler avec Zetsu. Celui-ci observa l'échantillon avec un haussement d'épaule : s'était des banales algues comme on en trouvait sur toute la surface du globe, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage.

Les mois passèrent. Kisame avait abandonné ses recherches sur les mystérieuses algues.

Mais, il pouvait à peine se baigner. En effet, leur nombre avait croit de façon spectaculaire et l'homme requin ne pouvait plus se déplacer librement dans les eaux devenues troubles. De plus, il lui était souvent arriver de se retrouver prisonnier, entouré par les plantes maléfiques qui lui enserraient les membres et la gorge. Dés ce jour, il 'osa plus mettre un pied dans l'eau.

La mer était devenue verdâtre. Le paysage était morne. Tout semblait terne. Zetsu lui, se penchait sur les échantillons que Kisame lui avait rapportés. En effet, les algues étaient les fleures de la mer, pourquoi ne pas les étudier ? Il était fasciné par la finesse de ces plantes, les courbes qu'elles décrivaient dans les bocaux où elles avaient été placées.

Un jour, alors qu'il se baladait sur la plage, il crut entendre une voix. Il tourna sur lui-même, tous les sens en alertes : et s'ils avaient été repérés par des ennemis ? Mais la plage était désespérément vide. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit à nouveau. C'était une voix douce et suppliante. Elle appelait à l'aide. Elle semblait venir de la mer, au milieu des algues. Zetsu couru vers le rivage et scruta la marrée verte. Il ne vit rien, justes ces plantes aquatiques si parfaites. Il se pencha pour les observer lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la voix retentir. Elle semblait venir des algues elles-mêmes. Un sentiment de panique se mit à l'envahir. Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité au milieu de cette mer verte, l'atmosphère paisible et rassurante qui l'avait accompagné jusque là avait disparut. Il fit un pas en arrière mais vit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Tout se passa alors très vite, les algues furent comme dotés d'intelligence et enserrèrent ses membres, elles montèrent jusqu'à sa gorge et le firent vaciller dans l'eau. Elles l'entrainèrent alors vers le fond des océans.

Kisame se réveilla très tôt ce matin là. Mais, une chose l'intrigua lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre : il y avait une sorte de chose difforme qui se tenait sur la plage. Curieux, il enfila ses chaussures et courut sur la plage en direction de cette chose inconnue. Il vit que c'était un mont d'algues. Mais il constata avec horreur que parmi elles se tenait un Zetsu sans vie, aux yeux blanc, avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Kisame leva la tête vers la mer et vit qu'elle était redevenue bleu et paisible, comme à leur arrivé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. (Même si ça parle beaucoup de la flore marine).

A qui le tour ?


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque Hidan ouvrit les yeux ce jour là, il n'aperçut pas la mer, mais pu observer les habitations d'une ville qui lui était inconnue. Ils étaient arrivés la veille dans l'après-midi et il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'adapter. Aussi fut il surprit par ce bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui.

Il descendit dans la rue afin de prendre ses repères dans ce lieu nouveau dans lequel, il l'espérait, il vivrait quelques mois au moins.

Ce matin là, tout lui semblait si … parfait : il était 10h00, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, la nature était plus épanouie que jamais, les habitants souriants et chaleureux. Il reçut même un gâteau de bienvenue de la part d'une voisine. La ville était belle avec ses monuments magnifiques, ses restaurants pas chers dans lesquels on servait des rations énormes de nourriture aussi délicieuse que variée, ses parcs ombragés où coulaient de nombreuses fontaines,… Tout était parfait, mais, il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt, il manquait quelqu'un. Hidan s'était posé la question de nombreuses fois déjà car, il avait beau être « heureux », faire ses prières, parcourir le monde, réussir avec brio ses missions, il avait toujours la sensation que son cœur était vide, et ce, depuis la mort de son coéquipier. Au début, il n'avait pas compris se qu'il se passait, mais il avait fini par mettre le doigt sur la cause de sa tristesse au cours d'une discussion avec Kisame, dans laquelle il parlait de l'importance qu'avait pris son coéquipier à ses yeux. Il lui manquait son Kakuzu , il avait son caractère, mais il l'aimait bien, même plus que bien. Ses manies lui manqueraient, ses massages aussi. En y repensant bien, kakuzu était le meilleur masseur que Hidan ait pu rencontrer jusque là, chaque soir, il lui massait son pauvre dos courbaturé. Parfois, il avait même une parole gentille envers lui, il supportait tout ses rites et ses prières, … Tout ceci manquerait beaucoup au Jashiniste. Mais, avoir aimé un homme, Hidan ne pouvait se l'avouer. Non ! Il était impossible qu'il ait pu éprouver des sentiments pour kakuzu ! Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Ne pouvant le nier, Hidan faisait partir ces « vilaines » pensées et s'occupait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais voilà, son état ne s'améliorait pas. Il avait déjà pensé à se laisser mourir au cours d'une mission, mais il lui était impossible de mourir. Et les jours passaient avec ce vide permanant qu'avait laissé Kakuzu en partant.

Après avoir mangé, Hidan entra dans un parc. Il se dirigea dans un lieu ombragé du parc, s'assit au pied d'un arbre et observa les alentours. Tout était si paisible. Le parc était désert, de drôles de petites plantes poussaient ça et là. Ces plantes justement, il n'en avait jamais vu de semblables auparavant. Elles s'élevaient vers la lumière avec grâce et embaumaient les alentours de leur doux parfum. LE jashiniste mit ses mains derrière sa nuque et observa le paysage.

Mais ce moment de sérénité se brisa très vite lorsqu'il fut prit d'un doute énorme : quelques jours plus tôt, Zetsu était mort à cause de plantes ; et si celles- ci étaient maléfiques ? Le prêtre les observa méfiant. Soudain, il se leva précipitamment : il y avait 65 fleurs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait qu'il y en ait 65 le paniquait. L'atmosphère était devenue lourde et menaçante, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hidan ne se sentit plus en sécurité. Pourquoi le parc était il vide à cette heure de la journée ? Pourquoi 65 ? 65, c'était le nombre de portes que Deidara avait compté et celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparut. Tout ceci était vraiment louche. Hidan s'enfuit du parc en courant, et rentra chez lui le plus vite que ses jambes le permettaient.

Il resta silencieux toute la soirée, repensant à se qui c'était passé dans le parc. Il alla dormir tôt mais ne dormi pas pour autant. En effet, il fut pris de fièvre et délira une bonne partie de la nuit, pour s'endormir au petit matin. Il se réveilla aux alentours de midi en sentant quelqu'un s'assoir sur son lit. Il était tout courbaturé et son esprit était embrumé.

Il sentit une paire de main se poser sur son dos et le masser doucement. Hidan enfoui sa tête dans les couvertures en grognant de plaisir : cela faisait longtemps que son coéquipier ne lui avait pas fait de massages. Il avait si mal au dos ! Ce massage était vraiment le bienvenu.

Les mains continuaient leur travail, descendant sur les cotés, remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale, passant sur les omoplates et redescendant encore, dans un mouvement presque mécanique.

Hidan se laisser aller sous les caresses, c'est alors qu'il releva la tête de l'oreiller, les yeux grands ouverts lorsqu'une une pensée désagréable le traversa : Kakuzu était mort et la porte était fermée à clé, mais alors, qui pouvait bien être dans sa chambre ?

Un nouveau jour se levait sur une petite ville paisible. Une maison récemment achetée était à nouveau à vendre. Selon les dires du voisinage, ses propriétaires étaient partis précipitamment après la disparition d'un des colocataires.

* * *

Voilà ! C'était Hidan la victime (héhé). J'espère que ça vous a plu.=D Dites moi se que vous en pensez pleeeeease. ^^

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Un mort : un déménagement, c'est ainsi que fonctionnait désormais l'akatsuki.

Ainsi, à la mort d'Hidan, les membres avaient à nouveau déménagé, quittant à regret cette petite ville si calme et si paisible où personne n'aurait eu l'idée de les chercher.

Cela faisait désormais deux semaines que se que les « survivants » de l'akatsuki étaient à la recherche d'un nouveau logis, errant sur les chemins et dormant à la belle étoile. Kisame se plaignait souvent de cette situation.

Un jour Pein, excédé, décida de loger sa petite troupe dans une auberge où les voyageurs étaient peu nombreux et dont le calme serait parfait pour leur nouveau logis.

Ils se firent accueillir par le sourire bienveillant des aubergistes et se virent servir un délicieux repas. Le chef de l'akatsuki questionna donc la petite serveuse, lui demandant la raison de ce vide. Elle lui répondit que les voyageurs étaient surtout présent l'été et au début de l'hiver. Ils avaient donc largement le temps avant que des voyageurs arrivent. Ils s'installèrent donc pour une durée indéterminée dans cette auberge de village où ils vivraient à l'abri des regards.

Un mois passa, sans qu'un seul accident ne se produise, Pein se détendit un peu et se mit à la recherche d'un autre logement, car, même si ils se sentaient bien dans cette auberge, ils ne pouvaient y rester indéfiniment. De plus Kisame ne semblait pas indifférent aux charmes de la fille des tenanciers de l'auberge. En effet, l'homme requin ne cessait de lui tourner autour et cela ne semblait pas déranger à la jeune fille qui le couvrait de compliments, lui apportait des couronnes de fleures,… Elle aimait se promener avec lui dans la forêt toute proche et ils pouvaient parler durant des heures autour d'un thé. Oui, Kisame avait changé ces derniers temps, on pouvait même dire qu'il était devenu un peu gaga. Mais il restait fidèle à lui-même durant ses missions au grand soulagement du chef de l'akatsuki.

Une semaine passa encore et Pein se disait qu'il était vraiment temps de partir de cette auberge, mais chaque fois qu'il se décidait à quitter la demeure il ressentait une sorte de flegme qui semblait l'attacher à son fauteuil et il ne bougeait pas de la journée, se contentant de rester devant la fenêtre à observer la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui. Itachi trouvait son comportement plus qu'étrange.

Kisame quant à lui s'était beaucoup rapproché de Stella, la fille des aubergistes. On pouvait même dire que c'était un couple à présent.

Un jour alors qu'il était dans le jardin avec Konan et Itachi, elle vint le trouver, et le rose aux joues, elle l'invita à venir la rejoindre l'après-midi, dans une clairière où ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer après leur promenade. L'homme requin en était tout existé, et s'amusait à essayer de deviner se qu'elle allait lui dire ou lui faire.

-Se n'est peut être pas une occasion aussi spéciale que tu ne le pense. Avait lâché Konan qui se sentait agacé par les exclamations de son collègue.

-Mais si voyons ! Tu as vu le rose sur ses joues ? Et le sourire gêné ? Et puis, pourquoi me demander de la rejoindre alors qu'on aurait pu y aller ensemble ?! Non, C'est une occasion spéciale, aucun doute là-dessus ! S'était exclamé Kisame. Et il s'en alla sans plus tarder, s'enfonça dans la forêt en direction de l'endroit indiqué par la jeune fille.

Quand il la trouva, elle était assise sur les branches basses d'un arbre, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, ou plutôt, elle semblait fixer quelque chose d'invisible se trouvant sur le sol .La voyant si pensive, Kisame attendit quelques instants qu'elle le remarque. Une fois sortie de sa torpeur, elle demanda à Kisame de le rejoindre, chose qu'il fit.

-Eh bien, tu es bien pensive ! Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? dit-il.

-Hum… En fait… pas vraiment. Lui lança-t-elle sur un ton un peu froid.

-Tu as des soucis ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Quels sont tes problèmes ? Je peux t'aider tu sais.

-Mon problème c'est toi. Et oui, tu peux m'aider… En disparaissant !

- Quoi ?! Que veux-tu dire par là ?! S'exclama Kisame complètement déboussolé.

Mais il n'eut jamais de réponse car elle s'élança vers lui, un couteau de cuisine à la main. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste.

On enterra Kisame dans la clairière où il avait l'habitude de se reposer avec Stella. Lorsque les membres étaient revenus à l'auberge, les tenanciers et leurs fille ne se rappelaient plus de Kisame. Tout se dont ils se souvenaient, c'était qu'ils étaient arrivés la veille et avaient demandé une chambre pour la nuit. Pein se sentit donc obligé de partir, bien qu'il ne veuille pas quitter cette auberge. Et ils partirent, par un chaud après-midi, laissant derrière eux des aubergistes amnésiques et le corps sans vie de Kisame , enterré dans une petite clairière fleurie.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait tellement chaud au cœur de voir qu'on me lise ^^. Merci beaucoup à vous tous et j'aimerai remercier toute les personnes qui écrivent des fics, car elles font revivre les personnages à travers leurs plumes (ou plutôt leurs claviers XD), leurs donnent une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle destinée et nous font voyager et vivre des aventures avec eux. Merci à tous )

Une nouvelle mort une nouvelle ville. Cette fois l'akatsuki avait vraiment eu du mal à trouver leur nouveau domicile ? Après quelques jours à dormir à la belle étoile, ils trouvèrent un petit village calme et isolé bordant une rivière et adossé à des collines (y aurait-il une maison bleu ?). Un petit village dont les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations sans se soucier des autres. « L'endroit parfait même si je regrette notre petite auberge », avait déclaré Pein, que la mort de ses semblables ne semblait pas affecter. « On les remplacera, on les remplacera » avait il déclaré en secouant la main comme pour faire partir une poussière dérangeante.

Le lendemain, Itachi faisait le point avec Konan : Ils n'étaient plus que trois et, il se doutait qu'ils étaient les prochains sur la liste. La liste, mais la liste de qui ? ou plutôt de quoi ?Konan s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en lui disant que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une coïncidence., qu'il n'y avait aucun lien entre ces morts. Mais Itachi avait un gros doute et en vint à se demander comment tout ceci aller se terminer.

Les mois passèrent, Pein restait enfermé dans une pièce qu'il avait désigné comme étant son bureau .Il y passait des jours entiers à trier de la paperasse, qui, d'après ses dires, était très importante. Cependant, un matin de février, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses papiers, une douleur au nez le sortit de l'état presque second qu'il adopté lorsqu'il était très concentré. Une douleur légère mais sourde e qui se propageait dans tous ses membres, une douleur dérangeante qu'on ne pouvait oublier. Il essaya de se replonger dans son étude, mais la douleur était là et l'agaçait profondément. Il décida alors de rejoindre konan et Itachi afin de se changer les idées. Il passa la journée à leurs côtés, le lendemain aussi, Il finit par passer la semaine avec eux, mais il n'était pas vraiment présent, le mal le tourmentait toujours. Ce mal qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur venait de ses piercings. Ca lui brisait les os , lui déchirait la peau par endroit, le nez étant la partie la plus douloureuse.

Un soir, il eut un accès de douleur plus fort que les autre il se prit la tête dans les mais et hurla. Il poussait des cris horribles, se recroquevillait en se relevant aussi vite, courant à l'aveuglette, se cognant au meubles, faisant tomber la table de nuit et la lampe qui la surmontait. A ces bruit, Konan accouru, on le lava à l'eau tiède en essayant de retirer ses piercings comme il le demandait, mais c'était peine perdue, il était impossible de les enlever.

« Ils vont finir par t'emporter ! » avait déclaré Konan, le matin suivant l'incident.

« Mais non, je peux toujours les enlever. » avait il lancé, riant presque.

« Nous avons essayé hier, nous n'y sommes pas parvenus. »

Pein se mit à s'inquiéter, il alla dans la salle de bain et observa son reflet dans le miroir, et làs e fut la stupéfaction : il n'y avait jamais fait attention car il ne regardait que très rarement son reflet, mais ses piercings avaient doublés, voir triplés de volume. Comment les autres n'avaient ils pas pu s'en apercevoir ? Il essaya de les enlever, mais se fut impossible. Et si c'était Konan et Itachi qui avaient comploté contre lui ? C'était forcément ça !Et lui qui était rongé par le mal depuis des mois ! Et eux qui devaient bien rire sachant que sa fin était proche !

Il se vêtit d'une simple cape et s'enfuit sous la pluie.

Vers 14h, Kona remarqua que Pein avait disparut. Il était tellement bizarre ce derniers temps qu'elle s'inquiéta et décida de partir à sa recherche. Et c'est sous une pluie battante qu'elle et Itachi cherchèrent après Pein.

Ils le trouvèrent étendu sur un rocher a bord de la rivière. Il poussait des hurlements horribles et déchirants, ses yeux se révulsant par moments, son corps effectuant des soubresauts certainement dus à la douleur. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, s'était déjà trop tard, dans un affreux craquement, l'os de son nez se fendit et les piercings glissèrent sur le sol. Il hurla et se fut au tour des oreilles de suivre, la peau se distendait et se fendait.

Une heure, Il fallut une heure de lente agonie à Pein avant de quitter ce monde, une heure durant laquelle Konan n'avait cessé d'être à ses côtés, impuissante et désespérée, pleurant et criant pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Après cette heure qui lui avait semblé être un siècle, il ne restait rien grand-chose de celui qui avait était avait tant de piercings et ceux-ci avaient causés tant de dégâts qu'il était méconnaissable. On l'enterra aux abords de la rivière, le reste de son corps étant intransportable. Konan ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre : ses piercings avaient comme explosés à certains endroits, de façon à faire un maximum de dégâts. Comment cela avait il été possible ? Et pourquoi était-il au bord de la rivière ?

« Je crois…qu'il nous a soupçonné…qu'il a crut que nous étions la cause de son mal et qu'il a voulu fuir. Ou bien est ce la maison qu'il fuyait, je ne sais pas et on ne le saura jamais. » avait déclaré Itachi .

« Tu mens ! Tu n'es qu'un sale type aux idées farfelues ! » Avait elle crié, pleine de rage.

Mais plus elle retournait le problème dans sa tête, plus elle pensait qu'Itachi avait raison. Pein les avait prit pour ses meurtriers et cette idée lui était insupportable. Et Kona se recroquevilla en hurlant et en pleurant toute sa peine et sa douleur.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu. Je savais comme Pein allait mourir, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire « comme il fallait », J'espère que ça vous a plu :D. Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre de « l'effet 65 » désolé pour le retard, examens obliges

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Itachi marchait dans cette forêt dense, Konan sur les talons. Il croyait savoir où ils devaient aller, où ils pourraient trouver une réponse à tous ces meurtres, et un moyen de les stopper. Tout semblait clair pour lui à présent.

De son côté, Konan pensais à tout se qui c'était passé ces derniers temps. Elle pensait beaucoup à Pein et à se qu'il avait laissé en elle. En effet, dans ses entrailles, elle portait un petit bout de son amour, et c'est pour lui qu'elle parvenait encore à survivre non pas pour se qu'il représenter, mais parce qu'elle espérait retrouver un peu de son cher Pein en lui. Elle s'imaginait, ce petit bambin, Elle l'appellerait Pein, comme son père, il aurait des cheveux roux, un petit nez droit, il saurait se faire respecter et aller de l'avant, il deviendrait le chef d'une organisation criminelle lui aussi et serait très doué.

En faisant ça, elle ne faisait que retracer le portrait de Pein. Mais, même si ce petit lui ressemblerait de corps et de caractère, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait l'embrasser et l'accompagner dans sa vie affective, non plus jamais. Et ce manque lui faisait un vide dans la poitrine.

Elle s'arrêta un court instant pour faire le point : jamais elle ne pourrait élever son enfant toute seule il lui faudrait un « père » pour s'occuper de cet enfant, une personne fiable et solide qui pourrait s'occuper d'eux jusqu'à se qu'elle et son enfant puissent voler de leurs propres ailes.

Elle continua sa course derrière Itachi. Itachi, c'était un homme solide et froid. Elle avait confiance en lui, L'akatsuki avait pu avoir confiance en lui. Oui, Itachi devait être la bonne personne, mais sa froideur était loin d'être un atout : si il acceptait, comment allait elle faire pour vivre avec une personne aussi glaciale ? Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu d'ennuis avec lui, qu'il se comporterait comme un père avec l'enfant et comme un colocataire distant avec la mère. Là-dessus, elle n'avait pas de problèmes.

Le soir arrivait à grand pas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un petit village. Itachi prit une chambre pour la nuit, faute d'argent. Ils eurent la chambre numéro 65, située au troisième étage du bâtiment. « C'est un signe » pensa Itachi. Et il commença à regretter de s'être arrêté dans cette auberge.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs regardait les alentours par la fenêtre, assis en tailleur sur le sol. Konan l'observait, de là où elle était, elle le voyait de dos. Elle voulait lui parler des problèmes qui la tourmentaient depuis ce matin, mais elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Cet homme l'intimidait, et après tout, pourquoi accepterait il ? Elle n'était qu'une étrangère pour lui. Et elle angoissait, elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait même pas dormir afin d'échapper à ses tourments car dés qu'elle fermait les yeux, le visage ensanglanté de son cher Pein lui apparaissait et elle ne pouvait qu'ouvir les yeux afin d'échapper à cette image terrible, afin d'en observer une autre, plus terrible et cruelle encore : celle du vide qu'il avait laissé. Elle ne pouvait fuir cette réalité si dure, elle était coincée, définitivement, à jamais.

Il étiat prés de minuit quand Itachi partit se coucher. Il passa à côté du lit de la jeune femme et vit qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il ne posa pas de question et alla vers sa couche. Une fois étendu, il entendit un petit gémissement suivit d'un sanglot.

« Que se passe-t-il » demanda t-il à la jeune femme.

« C'est si dur… ça fait si mal ! Comment vais-je faire pour vivre sans lui ? Et Pein, comment va-t-il vivre sans son père ? »

« Mais…Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Pein n'est plus des notre désormais,… » mais il fut coupé par la bleu qui pleura de plus belle en lui donnant des explications pas très claires.

« Mais non, pas…pas Pein ! Je te parle de Pein… Petit Pein. »Sanglotait elle.

« Petit Pein ? » Il resta interdit face à se que disait la jeune femme.

« Ou…Oui, mon fils… Notre fils. »

« Tu es enceinte de Pein ? »

Pour toute réponce, elle fit un mouvement positif de la tête.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux ninja. Ce fut Konan qui le brisa :

« Itachi… Tu voudrais bien faire office de père pour mon fils ? »

« Qui te dis que ça sera un fils ? »

« Mais parce que, ça doit l'être ! Il doit être un garçon et ressembler à son père. C'est obligé…c'est obligé. » Sur ces mots, elle paniqua complètement : et si c'était une fille ? Avec des cheveux bleus ? Non, non ! Elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Itachi quant à lui préféra s'endormir : demain, il devrait être en forme pour pouvoir stopper la malédiction et pour sauver se qui pouvait encore l'être.

Le lendemain, Konan était debout dans la petite chambre, elle regardait Itachi. Celui-ci se réveilla, et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Konan le stoppa, attrapant son bras.

« Dis, pour la quetion d'hier, est ce que tu es d'accord ? Est se que tu voudrais faire office de père pour mon fils ? Il a besoin d'un homme pour lui apprendre les choses de la vie. »

« Non » la réponse cingla. Elle fit du mal à Konan qui s'agenouilla au sol. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ?

Itachi était devant l'auberge, prêt à partir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre que l'on brise. Il leva la tête et eut juste le temps de voir konan s'écraser sur le sol.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ reviews ?:D


End file.
